In order to take measures against electromagnetic waves such as prevention of electromagnetic wave leakage or electromagnetic wave penetration with respect to electronic components, electronic components are covered with electromagnetic wave shields in their peripheries. For example, JP 2003-142626 A (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique of covering the periphery of a semiconductor chip mounted on a substrate with a metal cap provided on the substrate. JP 2006-332255 A (Patent Document 2) discloses a technique of covering the periphery of a semiconductor chip mounted on a substrate and a part of the substrate up to a predetermined depth with a metal film by plating. Further, JP 2002-208651 A (Patent Document 3) discloses a technique of covering the periphery of a semiconductor chip mounted on a substrate and the periphery of the substrate, that is, side surfaces thereof, with a metal cap.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2003-142626 A
[Patent Document 2] JP 2006-332255 A
[Patent Document 3] JP 2002-208651 A
However, the above-described techniques of covering electronic components with electromagnetic wave shields have the following disadvantages. In the techniques disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, although the periphery of a semiconductor chip on the substrate is covered with an electromagnetic wave shield, all or part of the side surfaces of the substrate are not covered with the electromagnetic wave shield. This causes a problem of low electromagnetic wave shielding effect with respect to an electromagnetic component module.
Further, in the technique disclosed in Patent Document 3, although a substrate is covered with an electromagnetic wave shield up to the side surfaces, the manufacturing efficiency of electronic component modules is lowered. This means that in the technique of Patent Document 3, after each electronic component module is manufactured, it is necessary to dispose a metal cap for covering the top surface and the side surfaces thereof. As such, a plurality of numbers of electronic component modules cannot be manufactured at once, causing a problem that the manufacturing efficiency is lowered.
Thus it is desired to provide an improved electronic component module to overcome the drawbacks mentioned above.